1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods and systems for monitoring bioelectric potentials. In some instances, an electrode is applied to a patient's skin. The electrode may be at least partly inserted into the patient's skin, such as by inserting at least part of one or more teeth underneath the skin.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discusses Electroencephalography (EEG), a major clinical diagnostic tool used to evaluate cerebral function in humans. Briefly, one or more electrodes placed on the scalp detect electrical activity produced by the brain. This activity is transmitted to amplification and/or recording devices. The electrical activity is produced by the summation of neural activity across a plurality of neurons. Thus, monitoring of the amplitude and temporal dynamics of the electrical signals provides information about underlying neural activity and medical conditions associated with this activity.
For example, EEGs are commonly used to evaluate seizures, such as determining whether a seizure is an epileptic seizure or to localize the place of origin of the seizure within the brain. In another example, EEGs can be used to monitor sleep states or anesthesia depths. The neurobiological sciences are also using EEGs as a non-invasive research tool.
It may be necessary to keep the electrodes on for significant periods of time, such as during sleep monitoring. Additionally, because EEG monitoring usually comprises signals from multiple electrodes, each of a plurality of electrodes may need to be simultaneously secured to a patient's scalp. Furthermore, in some instances, the electrodes should maintain contact with the patient's scalp despite movement, such as that which may occur during a seizure. Therefore, there is a need to ensure that the EEG monitoring systems are stable and easy to use.